Black Cats
by mewhunter9
Summary: Everyone knows black cats are bad luck.But,what happeneds when one crosses the path of a certain miester and weapon pair?


**AN-I got the idea for this when my mom and I were in the car,and we saw a black cat. I am very superstitious and I did the xing out thing,but my mom didn't and just laughed at me. So,about half an hour later,we almost wrecked into a truck,and,being the smart ass I am,I laughed and said,"Haha. Who's laughing at superstitions now!"xD. I know I'm supposed to be working on 'Saved by Black',but with this in my head for about 2 hours,I couldn't work on it xD. I also read 'Owe You One' by theramenfreak for help on this. READ IT. Its a sad but sweet story.**

**Soul-FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! **

**Me-*Puts hand over Soul's mouth.*Now now,Soul-kun! Just do the disclaimer and you'll be okay. **

**Soul-ugh..Okay. Disclaimer-Mewhunter9 does not own Soul Eater. If she did,I'd be married to Maka,with 3 kids,Kid and Liz would have a little girl,and Black*Star and Tsubaki would somehow be together. Patty shall be with a male model!There is SoMa in this!**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up,Soul!I want to get out of this heat!"Maka yelled to her weapon,who was crouched over in his usual fashion and slowly padding down the empty street behind her. Soul grunted,"Okay okay!I'm coming!It's hard to be energetic in this kind of heat."The sandy haired girl stopped to wait for him,and started walking again,changing her pace to match his.<p>

Crimson eyes moved toward the left,where Maka was walking beside him,her hand clapped happily behind her. A smirk spread across the scythe's face,all of his teeth showing."And,how did we end up being partner's again?"Soul asked her. Maka giggled a bit and replied,"Because the moment you layed eyes on me,you _knew_you loved me!"The weapon laughed a bit and pulled her close with his arm,planting a kiss on her cheek,"Correct."

Soul and Maka had been dating for about a month and a half,but only the weapon of the group knew exactly when he asked her on their first date. Black*Star and Patty nearly died of laughter when they heard the partners were dating,Liz and Tsubaki grabbed Maka and began asking questions similar to,'How did he ask you' and 'Where did you guys go on your first date'.Kid's jaw dropped to the floor,and started yelling stuff about 'not symmetrical personaloties',he only knowing what it meant.

Just then,a black cat ran from behind a trash can and into an alley infront of them. The sandy haired girl counted to 9 while making an _'X'_ in the air 9 times."What the _hell_ are you doing?"The boy asked,looking at her weird. The miester looked at her boyfriend with a somewhat annoying expression,"Black cats are bad luck! You should do it to,so you don't have bad luck." Soul snorted,"I don't believe in that crap. The only kind of bad luck I'm going to have is having to help a police car chase Black*Star down for sighing the dude's forehead!" "Okay then,but don't blame _me _if anything bad happens to you!"Maka sighed,and ran the next few yards to their apartment they had gotten close to without hardly noticing due to their conversation about black cats.

It was another 5 minutes before the scythe finally got into the apartment,having walked at less then a mile per hour,only to find that his miester had locked him out. "Haha! Very funny,Maka! I'll remember this next time you get home late!"Soul yelled through the door,and fished his key out of his coat pocket,unlocking the door and immediately going to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

**~The Next Day~**

Rain pounded on the helmet of Maka,and the white hair of Soul,who gave his helmet to his miester to wear,as the weapon drove his motorcycle toward the restaurant in the next town over,one of the miester's favorites. Today,the scythe had decided to take his girlfriend somewhere special just because he felt like it. Said miester had her head resting on the boy's back,protecting her face from getting smacked by the rain.

"Freakin' rain!"Soul yelled out,annoyed at getting his clothes wet. He heard his miester laugh a bit into the back of his yellow and black jacket."It was your idea to go so far out to eat!"She said,her voiced a bit muffled by the cloth. The weapon rolled his eyes and slightly decreased his speed when a 18 wheeler pulled out infront of them. The rain began to pour harder,until the wheels on the giant truck and motorcycle were splashing water,much to the dismay of Soul as the water had bits and pieces of mud in it,getting his prized motorcycle and himself dirty.

The rain kept getting harder,as by now the driver of the motorcycle could hardly see the trees perched on the side of the rode. The girl hiding in his back seemed oblivious to the truck and everything else,as she was being protected from the rain by her boyfriend,who was jealous of her dryness. The massive truck infront of them began to swerve,probably from the lack of vision through the rain. The weapon began to grip the handle bars of his motorcycle tighter.

More water hit him,and it began covering up his goggles he wore to help see through the rain. He raised his arm,and used his sleeve to wipe the water off,only smearing the wet substance as his sleeve was also soaked. Maka raised her head,and seemed a bit surprised at the changes in her surroundings since she had layed her head down.

"Soul?Do you need to pull over for a second,so that the rain can settle down a bit?""I can't find anywhere to pull over. If I try here,I'll just run straight off into a ditch,that is probably filled with water by now,"Soul replied,driving a few miles under the speed limit but fast enough to be able to keep up with the 18 wheeler.

Just then,the 18 wheeler infront of them slid and did a half-circle before falling onto it's weapon had no time to break before the front of the motorcycle ramming into the truck,Soul hitting the truck head weapon and miester both fell off of the motorcycle. Maka grunted after a few minutes of laying on the cold pavement. Blood came from a few scrapes on her legs and arms,and she probably had a few bruised ribs,but nothing too serious.

"Soul..You alright?"The miester said,using her arms to push her into the sitting position. She wiped the bottom of her long cape on her face to clear her vision. The sandy haired girl looked around,before finding Soul laying by the wheel of the 18 wheeler. His eyes were closed,signaling he was unconscious. But,something else didn't seem right to the miester.

She stood up and limped over to her weapon,before sitting Indian style infront of him. Maka placed her right hand on his shoulder,and began to shake him a bit,"Wakey Wakey,Soul." When he didn't wake up,the miester began to get a bit worried. She kept shaking,a little bit hard,before giving up. Then,she noticed there was a circular gash in his head. The miester pulled him into her lap to inspect it. But,as soon as her hand wrapped around his body and started moving him into her lap,she could feel bones poking her hands.

Maka quickly realized that the bones poking her were Soul's broken ribs. The miester began to panic,as the situation seemed to be worst then she had thought. Upon closer inspection,the sandy haired girl concluded that almost all of his ribs were broken,2 or 3 of them on the verge of penetrating his lungs,and if that happened,the miester's weapon would... She didn't dare think of the thought her boyfriend might die. He was too young!17 is not the right age to die,as Maka had imagined her and Soul dying of old age in about 70 or 80 years,not today!

Tears leaked from the girl's eyes,streaming down her face and then mixing with the rain on the ground. She sniffed and looked around,seeing if there was any passerbys or the truck driver were around. The door of the 18 wheeler was closed,so the miester assumed he was probably unconscious from impact. The rain began to lighten up a big,allowing more enhanced visibility. Soul grunted,and one of his opened,the other shut from the pain .He looked up at Maka,who was wiping her eyes clear from the tears."Well,looks like we got ourselves in a pickle,"He said,his voice horse and scatchy. The miester looked at her weapon,who seemed to be able to smile even when he was in such bad condition.

"Who knew _this _would be the way I'd leave this world,"The scythe said,partly to himself."Don't talk like that,Soul!You're gonna make it!"Maka said,mostly trying to help herself think that way as she didn't believe it either. Soul shook his head a bit,"Maka,we both know I'm not going to make it. The wreck was just to bad."The miester sniffled,tears streaming from her eyes a bit harder. "Don't cry,Maka. I'll be okay,"The weapon said,lifting his hand to wipe her tears away.

"I just can't hardly imagine living life without you.""You got Kid,Liz,Patty,Tsubaki,_more or less,_Black*Star,and even Crona to help you through life. Lord Death will probably assign you another weapon after a few weeks,"The scythe mumbled."I couldn't take on another weapon. You the best weapon a miester could ask for,Soul.." "Even though that's true,you have to move on. You're a smart girl. You could probably make a Death Scythe out of anyone,"The scythe said.

The miester just looked at him,then realized how weak he look and that there wasn't much color left in his face."I love you,Soul,"The miester said. The weapon grinned a bit,"I love you more,Maka." The forest green eyes looked into his crimson one last time,and Soul mumbled something that Maka barely made out,but still heard it. His own eyes began to lose their color and turn into a shade of brown. His eyes then shut and his arm went limp,falling to lay ontop of his stomach,and no more movement came from the boy. The miester didn't hold her tears back anymore,as she knew her weapon and boyfriend now layed dead in her arms,a grin permanently glued to his face for eternity.

Maka sniffed from crying,and pulled her weapon's body a little bit closer as police and ambulance sirens came from the distance,Soul's last words lingering in her mind.

_"Damn black cats."_

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Soul-kun... I<strong> **cried** **some while writing this. I don't know why I did write this,since Soul is my favorite character. And,if Maka had been the one to die,my friend would kick my ass xD. I would have written it about another anime,but its rare any of those people in them ride cars xD.**

**If anyone would like aftermass,like the funeral for Soul and what Maka's life is like after that,review telling me that. If I get enough reviews saying they want a funeral scene and/or Maka's life after this,I'll try to fit it in.**

**Bye everyone!**


End file.
